Because I Loved You
by Kittenev
Summary: Mai left the SPR years ago seemingly without reason. She's returned, but not for long. She is the case now and this is the team's only chance to find out why she left and convince her to stay! And why does it seem like Naru knows more than he's telling?
1. Visiting the Past

A/n: Hello everyone, I'm new to and this is my first Ghost Hunt fic ever! So please go easy on me. Also, there will be a little ooc-ness from the characters so please forgive me. Also, please can you check out my new original story on fictionpress . com its entitled Stolen Hearts by Kittenev! Please check it out! That's all I needed to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

To the Fic!

* * *

Chapter One

Mai stood out in front of the white building that had once been like a home to her. She found herself almost giggling at that thought. It wasn't a home, but a work place. She had been hired part-time, investigating haunted homes and such.

Mostly though, on a regular day all she did was clean and make tea. It had been a good job, but she had to remember that it had _just_ been a job. If Mai even began to think of it in any other light, she wouldn't be able to go inside after so long away.

It had been almost six years now since she had quit and ran away from this place. Shibuya Psychic Research or SPR for short, that's where she was at the moment. When she had turned her back on this very place those many years ago, Mai was absolutely positive no humanly force could make her come back.

But that was just the problem, the reason why she had shown was not human. It was spiritual… If it had only affected her, she wouldn't be here right now. But this, whatever it was, was trying to hurt her son and she was not going to stand idly by while that happened. Mai thought back to the previous night. She wouldn't be here now if it weren't for what had happened.

_Mai was putting away the recently cleaned dishes into the cabinets. Being handed another dish from a small boy next to her, she smiled softly and ruffled his hair before placing the dish in with the others and closing the glass paned cabinet door. _

"_How about we watch a movie before bedtime?" Mai asked the boy, already knowing what the answer would be of course. He nodded eagerly at the proposition of a movie._

"_Yeah!" He answered excitedly. Mai laughed and rested her hands on her hips. It never failed, a movie always sparked some kind of response from him. About to move to go to the other room, Mai froze at the all too familiar rapping sound coming from all around them. _

_Instinctively, she held the boy closer to her for some sort of protection. However, she could give no more protection than any other person. The rapping increased and the pictures on the walls began to shake. It was getting worse, had been for the last few months. _

"_Oka-san…"Her son asked visibly frightened from the sounds he had been hearing every so often. It had never been this bad before. He gripped onto his mother harder, trying to hide himself in her arms. She kneeled to allow herself to wrap her arms fully around him._

"_Shh, it's all right. Remember what I said? It will all be over soon." Mai tried to encourage him. Listening to his mother's words, the small terrified boy hesitantly nodded and hid his face in her neck. She squeezed him reassuringly and shut her eyes tight as she heard the sound of breaking glass all around her. _

_The cabinets had broken and showered glass around them. The rapping sounds continued and grew louder every minute. Before too long, the sound was booming throughout the house. Pictures fell off the walls and the dishes in the broken cabinet flew out, some onto the floor and some…hit Mai directly. _

_The pain was sharp and brief from each hit, but she didn't dare let go of her son. Just as she predicted, the attack only lasted for a few minutes before suddenly the rapping stopped and all else fell calm. _

_Shakily pulling back, Mai looked through pained eyes to see her son crying harshly. There was a small cut on his cheek and it was then that she had decided that it was enough._

"_Keitaro, I love you so much." Her whispered as she pulled him into her arms again. Usually it only attacked her alone, but increasingly these days it was going after her son. She wouldn't let this continue._

That's why she was here now. Her son was in danger by the spirit or spirits that were haunting their house. She hadn't come here first. Mai had searched for others in the paranormal field, however none could figure out what was wrong. Some even doubted that her house was haunted due to the lack of attacks once another person arrived to research the home.

Mai had now exhausted all other options. This was the last spot. She would have moved before she'd come here again, but she couldn't afford it. And so, Mai took one last deep breath before she began to walk the familiar stairs leading to the familiar door of the SPR.

There was only one reason why she hadn't wanted to come. She didn't want to see him, have never wanted to see him again. Because when all was said and done, he was the one that had done this to her. Her hand gently touched her flat abdomen recalling how five years prior it was swollen from her pregnancy.

"Naru…" She whispered as she closed her eyes in memory. Naru was the cause of all of this, the entire reason why she had left in the beginning. Mai stopped in front of the door that she knew all to well.

A sudden nauseous feeling gnawed at her stomach. Mai didn't want to go in, but she owed it to her son to keep him safe. Taking hold of the handle, Mai bit her lip as she entered the office she never thought she would ever see or step foot in again.

A teary smile tugged at her lips as she saw none other than Houshou Takigawa laid back on one of the couches in the room with his eyes closed perhaps asleep. He hadn't changed much at all, still with his bleach hair cut at his neck, his brown eyes, and tall athletic build.

Glazing around, Mai nearly laughed out loud but restrained herself from doing so. It looked exactly the same as before, however her old desk was empty and looked to be gathering dust. Seeing that there was no one else in the room, Yasuhara was probably making the others tea, filing away, or researching. Or perhaps, he had quit.

She didn't know and couldn't even begin to guess. She hadn't kept in contact with anyone from her old life. Glancing over to Lin's office, she listened carefully and smiled a bit as she heard the familiar key strokes coming from his office. He hadn't changed either. It was strangely comforting to know that everything was nearly the same as she had left it.

Mai, though, had changed quite a bit. She had grown into a full fledged woman with curves and such. Her hair had grown out also; it was down to her shoulders now. When she had left, she had nearly cut all of it off. Mai had looked so strange around that time.

She hadn't had an idea why she had done it, but it seemed like she had been making a clean break. Some people cut their hair after a break up, maybe that's why Mai had cut hers too. It was a break up in a sense, although they had never been together…except for that one night…

Clearing her throat to get Bou-san's attention, Mai pushed those horrible memories to the back of her mind. She was here for a purpose. She couldn't let her silly emotions get in the way. This was for her son… This was for Keitaro. Mai couldn't let him get hurt, because of these spirits she had ignored for so long.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat, Takigawa sat up in a flash before whirling around to see the person that had caught him napping. Mai watched with slight amusement in her eyes, perhaps he thought she was Naru or Lin-san because his grin was nervous and slightly guilty. At the sight of her, he blinked rapidly to dispel the last bits of sleep from his eyes.

"Uh, hi. Can I help you?" He asked as he stood from his seat. Mai set gentle eyes upon him. He didn't recognize her. He would, though. As soon as she opened her mouth, he would know it was her, because despite her change in appearance and personality her voice had remained relatively the same.

Mai almost didn't want to open her mouth. She wanted to savor the moment that she was a complete stranger to him. Because she knew, after this he'd alert the others to her presence and surely she'd seen Naru again.

She had prepared herself for this. She had spent hours trying to think of what it was going to be like seeing her old friends again after so long. But, no matter how hard she tried, she could never fully prepare herself for facing Naru and that's what scared her at that moment. But she couldn't back away; she had already come too far. Mai had to stay…for her son…

"There are spirits haunting my house. I need everyone's help." Mai said nearly choked from the emotion that was welling up in her heart the longer she stared at the person that she had once been a father figure to her. At the sound of her voice, Takigawa's eyes widened in realization and it wasn't a split second after that that he had her in a bear hug.

"MAI! I can't believe you're back! You've grown up so pretty! I missed you so much! We all missed you so much!" He shouted as he squeezed her tightly.

Mai accepted the hug and loosely wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes as her relished the old feeling of being hugged by him. The only thing that alerted her that the others had heard Takigawa's exclamation was the sound of two doors opening.

Opening her eyes, Mai pulled back from the hug and took a step back in just case. Peering to the right, she saw Lin-san's usually stoic face shocked by her sudden appearance. She bowed respectively to him and clenched her hands into determined fists as she looked to her left.

Yasuhara was there, staring wide eyed at her. A small smile tugged at her lips; however it immediately died away as her eyes connected with Naru. He had changed a bit. He had grown up to be a very handsome young man.

His hair was the same raven color as it was before as were his eyes the same dark blue. He had grown taller too and his features were more defined. The pain in her heart increased the longer she stared and so because of that she turned her attention back to Takigawa.

"I'm sorry, but you're wrong. I'm not back." Mai told him. The instant she said it, his eyes clouded with sadness and confusion. She wanted to take back the words. She didn't want to see that look on his face anymore. He had been such a close friend and even after so many years without contact, she still did not like to see him hurt.

"Then why are you here, Mai?" Naru asked. Mai chanced a glance at him and found that surprisingly he looked livid. Though most others would not notice it, she could see the tension in his shoulders and the slight clenching of his jaw.

He was angry. Was it from seeing her? Was he remembering that dreaded night too? Mai didn't know or try to guess. She had never been able to figure out what was going on in that mind of his.

Staying strong, Mai answered him. Her heart was beating so fast and so brokenly. Even after what had happened, she still loved him… It wasn't fair; she didn't want to love him anymore.

"I have a case for you to solve. There has been poltergeisting at my home. I want you to exorcise the spirit or spirits doing it. Will you take my case, Shibuya-san," She paused, thinking for a moment before speaking again. "Or do you prefer Davis-san?" Mai finished.

She wasn't going to call him Naru. She wasn't going to get close to him again. They'd stay acquaintances; their past with each other would be erased. Mai couldn't afford another heart break…

There were strange looks thrown between herself and Naru at her statement. Mai had figured as much. In the time that she had known Naru she had only once or twice around the time when they had met called him anything else beside 'Naru'.

They had to understand though, that she had changed over the course of the last few years. She was not the person she had been before. Naru didn't react to her cold behavior and thought for a moment before answering.

"Fine, we'll take the case." Naru said, though if someone looked closely enough they could see the slight narrow of his eyes. He was thinking about something, Mai could tell. She just didn't know what.

Bowing low in respect, Mai took out a piece of paper and a pen from her purse and wrote her address and phone number on it before handing it to Yasuhara who was still getting over his shock it seemed.

"Thank you. Please come by sometime this week. Around 3:00pm would be preferable." Mai informed him. Looking at her wrist watch, Mai sighed and turned to leave. "I have to go now. I hope to see you all soon. Good bye-" Mai tried to say only to be interrupted by Bou-san who grabbed onto her arm with his phone flipped open in his other hand.

"Mai, don't go yet! I was just about to call Ayako and everyone!" He pleaded. Mai gave him a tender smile and gently removed his hand from her wrist. Giving him a short hug, Mai stepped toward the door again.

"I already told you. I didn't come back. I only came here to ask that you take on my case. I will see you again soon. Right now, I have to head back." She reasoned with him. All she received was a crestfallen expression from him. A smile tugged at her lips suddenly.

"Good bye, Bou-san." And with those last words, she left the office. She giggled softly at the loud excited "She called me Bou-san again!" that came from the office behind her.

Once she left the building however, all her strength and determination disappeared. Her shoulders slumped and she had a hard time getting to her car. Once there, Mai rested back against the seat and let the tears she had held back until now flow freely down her face.

That had been harder than she had expected. But she couldn't regret it. It was done and over with now. There was no taking it back. Choking back a strangled sob, Mai reached for her phone and called her home. After about three rings, she was greeted by the babysitter who immediately gave the phone to Keitaro when Mai asked.

"Oka-san? Is that you?" The five year old asked. Fresh tears welled up in Mai's eyes at hearing her precious son's voice. She hadn't seen him in a day; it had taken that long to drive here from her home. Wiping away her silly tears, Mai held the phone closer to her ear.

"Yeah, it's oka-san. How are you? Oka-san misses you!" Mai choked out as silent tears streamed down her face. There was shuffling on the other end before her son spoke again.

"I'm fine! I miss you lots! When are you coming home, oka-san?" He whined wanting his mother to come back home already. Mai laughed a little, but even to her hearing it sounded forced.

"I'm coming home right now. I will there in a few hours." She told him. She smiled a bit at the excited yell that came from the other line. "So, tell me Kei-chan, what are you doing right now?" They talked for a bit more until Mai regained the strength to stop crying and start her car.

Saying her farewell, Mai began the long drive back to her home hoping and praying that the SPR could help them. She didn't know what she would do if they couldn't make the attacks stop…

Naru sat in his office, completely silent. The meeting held over Mai's case had ended about an hour ago and now everyone besides Lin and himself had gone home. He couldn't figure it out, what Mai had been thinking by coming back. He knew the reason why she had left.

He had specifically done what he knew was going to drive her away. Though, if anyone asked the reason he would brush the question off completely. No one could know that it was planned by him. No one could know what had happened or what he had said that night.

He stood, suddenly feeling the need to. If there had been another way, he would have simply done that rather than make her leave. Naru had tried to make sense of other ways and weighed the pros and cons carefully before he came to his final decision.

Every case Mai was hurt in some way. Progressively so, it even seemed. After four years of investigating together, the worst had happened. The last case they had been on together with Lin and the rest had ended almost in entire ruin.

The case had been solved, but during that Mai had been possessed by an angry spirit. That spirit had tried to make Mai kill herself by cutting her wrists. Thankfully, they had found her just in time although, the scars on her wrists still remained. That had been the last nail in the coffin. Mai could no longer do cases, he decided by himself. He would not allow her to put herself into danger any longer.

Naru wouldn't admit it to anyone, although Lin had already found out, that he at some point had fallen for the stupid girl. He usually didn't allow himself such attachment, but somehow she had wiggled her way into his heart and refused to be vacated.

He worried for her and that's why he had decided that she was too at risk on cases. The plan that Naru had devised had gone horribly wrong, however during the middle. Late one night, he had sent Lin home and confronted Mai. Naru stopped in mid pace, remembering that fateful night all too well.

_Lin had just gone home and it was late, near midnight. Usually Mai would have gone also, but he had asked her to stay this night. He couldn't take her getting hurt anymore. He didn't want to see her wake from anymore terrifying dreams of being killed or tortured. He knew what was best and planned to make Mai understand. That was why he was standing in front of her, while she shifted from one foot to the other from nerves._

"_Mai, there is something I need to discuss with you." Naru started. He planned all the dialogue down to the last comment from her as well as him. It would make her leave. He was sure. A blush arose on her cheeks and Naru couldn't stop himself from staring at it feeling as his own heart began to speed. He loved her, there was no doubt. _

"_There's something I want to talk to you about too." She admitted, fidgeting slightly. Naru froze at the reply, not expecting that. He realized then just what was happening. They were all alone in the middle of the night. His pulse raced at that thought not thinking of that before._

_He hadn't realized just how this would affect him. Naru had to get out of this situation. He was not prepared correctly. He needed to leave and plan it more thoroughly. Naru needed to go… _

_He was frozen as she gazed up at him with those warm brown eyes she had. And that's where his mistakes had begun. He should have walked away and gone home, but he didn't and that's why his plan fell apart before his eyes._

"_Naru, for a long time now…I-I've loved you…" She stuttered as her blush became more prominent. His control snapped at the confession and he couldn't stop himself from leaning down and kissing her.-_

A knock at his door, brought him from his thoughts to reality. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed shakily. He had been remembering that night a lot lately and each time it got worse. Another knock sounded and he composed himself.

"Come in." Naru said emotionlessly. The door was opened a second later and Lin came in silently, shutting the door behind him. He knew of course, what had happened that night. He had found out somehow.

Lin looked up at him expectantly and Naru shrugged him off, sitting back down in his chair. He should be doing research on the case right now, not remembering things from the past.

"Can you handle this?" Lin asked suddenly. Naru looked up at him as if to ask 'handle what'. The other shook his head in disapproval and waited for his response. Naru knew what he was talking about.

He didn't know the answer though. He could handle the case. There wasn't a case he couldn't handle. But, Naru truly had no idea if he could handle Mai. After so long apart and after that night, Naru wouldn't know what to say to her.

"The case shouldn't be too difficult to solve." He finally answered. Lin was silent for a moment before he nodded and walked back out of the room knowing the true meaning of those words.

It was the case that was easy. Mai was the thing that was going to be difficult. He didn't know what he was going to do. He would have to face her again within the week. Seeing her today had shaken him quite badly.

He hadn't expected her to ever show her face around here again. It had been difficult to look her in the eyes and even harder to hear her refer to him as if he were a stranger. Naru couldn't blame her though. He deserved much worse for what he had done…

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Thank you for reading! I really hope you liked it. So, please review if you want to read more. I can't update unless you review!

Please review. Please can you check out my new original story on fictionpress . com its entitled Stolen Hearts by Kittenev! Please check it out!

Until next time, bye!


	2. Past Family, Present Strangers

A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews! I LOVED reading all of them! Please send more after reading this chapter.

!WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SEX SCENE THAT MAY BE TOO GRAPHIC FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF EIGHTEEN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt…

Also, please can you check out my new original story on fictionpress . com its entitled Stolen Hearts by Kittenev! Please check it out!

* * *

To the Chapter!

Naru couldn't blame her though. He deserved much worse for what he had done…

Chapter Two: Past Families, Present Strangers

Two days passed before Mai found herself alone in her house nervously awaiting the arrival of her old colleagues. Lin had called earlier that day and said that they would be arriving at 4:00pm.

That only made Mai more anxious and wired. Her son was in daycare and would be home at five. She had wanted more time to warn both the team and her son, although now it seemed her time was cut.

Anxiously pacing in her living room, Mai tried and failed to calm her nerves. She shouldn't be feeling this nervous; she had already faced the worst of her fears by seeing Naru again. It should be less difficult when she saw him again, or at least that's what she reasoned.

However, the closer it got to the time of his arrival, the more flips her stomach did. Sitting on one of the couches, Mai held her head in her hands. It had been nearly six years already. Why couldn't she just move on with her life and get over what had happened that night. She sighed; she remembered it like yesterday.

_Mai sat nervously at her desk, watching as Lin-san left for the day. She would have gone home already, but Naru had asked her to stay. He needed to talk to her about something important apparently. _

_Her heart fluttered at the thought. Maybe Naru finally felt the same way. That was the only reason she could think of for him to speak with her in the middle of the night alone. _

_There were no cases lately so it couldn't be about that. Ever since that last case where she was almost killed, Naru had refused to take on anymore, while she healed. He rarely talked to her about anything else. So, maybe, he wanted to talk about something personal. Or was she hoping too much?_

"_Mai." Naru called. She immediately stood and turned an impressive shade of red. It was late and Naru and she were here alone. "Come here." He said. Mai swallowed the lump in her throat and nervously made her way over to him. _

_This was her chance to get things out in the open. After that last case, she had realized that silently coveting her feelings for Naru would never bring her any happiness. Life was too short to stay in the dark, because she was afraid of how he would react. She had to tell him how she felt once and for all. _

"_Mai, there is something I need to discuss with you." Naru started. Mai's breath caught. Were they going to talk about what she thought they were? No, Mai had to keep a level head. Naru wasn't the kind of person that confessed things of love and such. _

_He probably wasn't even the kind of person that bought a girl flowers. That didn't matter though; Mai still loved him and all of his narcissism. Finding her courage, Mai blushed a bit as she spoke next._

"_There's something I want to talk to you about too." She admitted, fidgeting slightly. She had to tell him. It was now or never and Mai didn't want Naru to never know her feelings. _

_Her eyes softened as she stared at him and a small gentle smile upturned her lips. She loved him for so long and now that it was time to actually voice her feeling her heart felt as if it were going to burst._

"_Naru, for a long time now…I-I've loved you…" She stuttered as her blush became more prominent. He stared at her for a long moment before, as if it were a dream, leaning down and pressing his lips softly against hers. _

_Gasping in surprise at the sudden action, Mai's eyes were wide as saucers before closing gently at the sensation and realization. Naru was kissing her. _

_The same boy that she had met years ago during her first year of high school was kissing her. She was nineteen now and the silly crush she had once had had grown into deep love over the years. She hoped with all her being that he felt the same._

_Vaguely, she felt as his strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. The action caught her off guard and made her nearly squeak in surprise. She could feel him smirking into their kiss at her response, but pushed down the instinct to argue in favor of opening her mouth ever so slightly to let the tongue swiping across her lips in. _

_It was a strange sensation at first since she had never kissed someone, especially this deeply. However, after some minutes of the feverish kiss Mai seemed to get the hang of it._

_They parted regrettably; the need for air was impossible to ignore. Her eyes opened then and she stole a glance at Naru who was staring down at her with a strange look in his dark blue eyes. _

_There were so many different emotions that swirled within those orbs, lust…need…want…and maybe even love? Mai couldn't tell; she had never seen so much emotion flood those eyes before._

_Unexpectedly then, Naru cupped her cheek tenderly and turned her head slightly to the side to lay a sweet kiss to her other cheek. There were no words afterward, Mai didn't say a thing nor did Naru. _

_Action was the only thing felt, action was the only communication. Naru's hand slid from her cheek down to her neck, leaving tingles in its wake. Soon it descended and grasped onto her hand, lacing their fingers together. The grip was so strong, so needy…_

_Mai knew what it meant. She didn't need words to tell her. Looking up into those dark blue eyes she had come to love with all her heart, she squeezed his fingers gently and nodded to his silent question. He didn't need another signal. _

_Slowly, Naru wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her into his office. Both knew what was awaiting them there. In the corner off to the side lay a small cot that Naru used when the work load was excessive and he didn't get a chance to go home; he sat down upon it and pulled her into his lap. He couldn't help but notice as her skirt rode up her hips as she straddled his lap. _

_His hands rested on her hips, perhaps unsure of what to do next. They had gotten this far, but neither had gone any farther in the past with others. _

"_Mai-" Naru tried to say something, maybe something encouraging, but alas he didn't know. All he got out was her name before she pressed her lips to his again. It wasn't as sweet this time, almost boarding on harsh. _

_Her need and his mixed together and the nearly brutal pace was set in seconds. Lips mashed together and tongues clashed before Naru drew away and kissed down her neck. Sweet gasps were heard for his efforts and a sharp intake of breath for the bite he dealt to her neck. A mark would surely appear later._

"_Naru!" Mai moaned as he continued his assault, his hands making their way underneath her shirt and up her frame. Goosebumps followed them and a hot blush streaked Mai face as Naru stopped his kissing for a moment to pull her shirt off and toss it somewhere in the room. _

_He stopped, staring at her nearly nude chest. A bra was the only thing that kept her upper half from being fully exposed to him. Noticing his staring, Mai went to cover what she could but was held off by his hands holding hers._

"_Don't do that. You're beautiful." He whispered. Mai's heart hammered in her chest at the words and with a deep steady breath, she moved her hands behind her and unhooked her bra for him. _

_Slipping the straps down, Mai blush darkened as her bra landed somewhere on the floor near her shirt. Naru's own face seemed to have a pink tingle to it as he tentatively reached out, as if she were made of glass, and touched one of her soft breasts._

_He experimentally squeezed, which elicited a gasp from her. Naru smirked at the reaction. Leaning forward, he took one of her nipples into his mouth teasing it as he squeezed and played with her other breast. Mai moaned at the contact and her hands instantly dug themselves into his raven locks as he continued to suck and nip at her breast, rolling and kneading the other. _

"_N-Naru! Please!" Mai cried, rocking her hips against his. He gasped as her clothed womanhood rubbed against his hardened member. Feeling suddenly very aware of his own arousal, Naru drew away from her chest and kissed her again as he laid her down gently on the soft cot below. _

_Without missing a beat, he unbuttoned his shirt and it soon joined Mai's shirt and bra on the floor. Mai stared at his surprisingly muscled chest having never expected him to ever workout or the like. He smirked at her reaction and chuckled._

"_Surprised?" He teased her as his hands unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He shed them a moment after as well as his boxers, shoes, and socks. She did the same. _

_Before too long, they were both completely exposed to one another. Naru's eyes roamed over her body as hers did the same to his. They had never seen each other like this; it only added to their excitement and arousal. _

_Working his way in between her legs, Naru stared at Mai seriously as his hand paused at her wet folds. A blush akin to no other arose on her face and she gulped in anxiety before she nodded hesitantly. _

_He noticed her nervousness and took the moment to press his lips to hers as his fingers slipped into her. She gasped at the sensation as he slowly rubbed her clit. Mai moaned and her arms wrapped around his neck. _

"_Ah...N-Naru…" She said breathily. Naru understood the silent plea and withdrew his fingers before placing his erect shaft at her entrance. "D-Don't do it hard…I-I'm a…v-virgin." She stuttered as her nerves bested her. Naru pulled her close and kissed her chastely, reassuringly._

"_I won't hurt you, I promise." He whispered to her. Mai almost couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe the situation or that this person that was whispering sweet comforting words to her was really Naru. _

_This Naru right now, somehow she felt as if he was truer than the one she saw nearly everyday. Her heart pounded in her chest as he slowly pushed into her. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and waited for the pain that she had read would come. _

_However, it never did. Naru stopped short and rocked their hips together gently until he passed through easily. There was no pain and there was no blood. Naru leaned down and kissed her tenderly, wiping away a premature tear. _

_Mai kissed him back just as passionately and moaned as he began to pull out and push back in. He stared a slowly easy rhythm before Mai pleaded to speed up. Their body rocked back and forth together as only their joined breathes and moans sounded in the air. Sweat clung to their bodies and heat pooled in their abdomens. Their gaze caught and with one last swearing kiss, they both reached their heights together. _

_Naru slowly pulled out and lay beside Mai, wrapping his arms securely around her. They lay there in each other's arms for what seemed like hours and as their bodies cooled it truly could have been hours. _

_Too enraptured by each other, time seemed like a foreign thing that neither knew of. They just laid securely alongside each other as if this was a daily thing._

_Mai gazed up through sated eyes at Naru who was staring down at her. He too looked satisfied. A tired smile upturned her lips as she continued to rest within his arms._

"_I love you, Naru." She whispered. She truly loved him with every fiber of her being. This act they had just completed cemented her feelings for him like nothing else could. _

_At the comment, his eyes darkened and he sat up. With his back to her, Naru uttered the words that would destroy this night, their relationship, and…her…_

"_Don't read too much into this. I had a long day and was stressed." He stood, putting back on his boxers and his pants. He never looked back at her as he drove the last nail in the coffin. _

"_This was just for release. I could never love an idiot like you. Now get out." He said coldly._

Mai squeezed her eyes shut tight as she refused to remember anything more. She didn't want to remember how stupid she had been back then. She didn't want to remember how she had pleaded with him after. And she didn't want to remember how she had gotten dressed and ran to her apartment only to cry her eyes out as she packed her things.

Mai had left the morning after that terrible night and sent her resignation in by mail. She could never go back to that place and yet nearly six years later she had done exactly that, even gone a step further and invited them to her home…

"You're so stupid, Mai. Just what are you thinking?" She chided herself. That night had ruined her and now for the next few days until they exorcised the spirits, she would have to see Naru daily.

Could she take it? Could her fragile heart bear to see the man that had broken it years ago? Mai didn't know, couldn't even begin to guess. Mai would have to try her best though, since soon he would be here and she would have to face him again. Her heart hurt just thinking about it.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door and Mai bit her lip as she stared at it. She knew who it was. This was the day and the time that they said they would come. Naru would be on the other side of that door.

Working up the courage to stand, Mai hesitantly walked to her front door, pausing as she reached for the handle. That night flashed in her mind and she found her hand trembling. She didn't want to open the door. She didn't want to see him again.

Then, her son's cut cheek arose in her mind and Mai couldn't hesitant any longer. This was for her son. She couldn't let him down. She couldn't let him get hurt. Mai had to protect him…

Opening the door, Mai was faced with the goofily smiling face of Bou-san. Behind him, Lin-san stood emotionless, Yasuhara smiled along with John, Ayako looked in between a mix of worry and anger, and Naru just stood there without expression. Moving aside, Mai let them pass and was immediately jumped by Ayako who grabbed hold of her and hugged her tightly to her chest.

"Mai! How could you just leave us like that! You didn't even leave us a note or a phone number to reach you! We were all worried sick about you! Why did you leave so suddenly? Is this where you've been hiding all these years?" She nearly screamed as her anger and her worry swirled in her eyes and her voice.

Mai could barely breathe as she was embraced by the woman who she had come to see as her mother figure. Ayako had been worried. Mai looked up and saw John's, Bou-san's, and Yasuhara's concerned faces. They had all been worried about her. Mai wanted to cry, but didn't allow herself to. She was stronger than that. She had become so much stronger than that.

"She's right, you know. We were all worried! And we looked high and low for you for months too! We looked everywhere!" Bou-san chimed in as he gently pried Ayako's arms away.

"Ayako, you have to let her breath or else you'll kill her." He teased, although in some strange way he was serious. Ayako immediately backed off and brought a hand up to her mouth as two silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

She looked the same as before, Mai noted. Her reddish tinted brown hair, her soft brown eyes, and her figure were all the same. It was as if time hadn't touched her at all.

Mai was glad; some things weren't supposed to change. Feeling the attention of the room upon her, Mai managed a small smile although she didn't know where she found the strength to do that.

"I'm really sorry that I worried you all, but I've been doing well so there's no need to continue to worry. I have a good life here now." Mai said encouragingly. She left out the parts about her struggles to find a job and an apartment when she had first run away.

They didn't need to know about that. She was all right now, that's all that mattered. Her comforting words seemed to lessen the tension in the air. It was then that Mai noticed that they were missing someone.

"Where is Masako?" Mai asked curiously as she looked around for the girl again. Bou-san waved it off as nothing and rested a large hand on her head, ruffling her hair. It felt nice, familiar. She had almost forgotten the feeling altogether.

"She'll be coming tomorrow. Her producer wouldn't let her off today." He answered casually. Mai should have known, Masako was very famous now even more so than when she was younger.

Looking around the room at the faces of her past, Mai sighed at her realization. They really were here, all of them excluding Masako until tomorrow. She had really come to them for help. That hadn't been a nightmare.

It felt strange, seeing them all together again, nostalgic. And yet, with one look to Naru, that feeling was smashed into pieces and replaced with a coldness only strangers could muster. This wasn't a family anymore. Maybe it had never been one…

Mai hardened at that moment, willing herself to forget the warm memories of the past. If she was going to get through this, with Naru here, she would have to remain strong and unwavering toward the people in her past.

Though, back then, they were like family to her, now they were merely strangers that had come together for a common purpose. And that purpose was to exorcise her home and keep her son safe from harm.

"So, what happens now? Do you want to choose a base room and bring the equipment in or do you want to ask me some questions first?" Mai asked, locking eyes with Naru.

She remained steady in her pursuit of knowledge, wondering want they were going to do. She was rusty when it came to what was to be done in cases. It was understandable; Mai hadn't been on a case for six years.

"Mai, just wait a minute. We don't have to go into business mode right away. Come on, we could all go out and catch up!" Bou-san suggested. His eyes looked almost pleading as if silently asking for her to confide in him. Ayako gave her the same kind of look.

Mai couldn't stand it. She hadn't contacted them for personal reasons. She had given up those connections she had in the past. This was the present. These people didn't belong in her present… Despite how much she wanted them to…

"I already told you, Bou-san, I haven't come back. The only reason why I contacted you all is because my house is being haunted by spirits. This isn't a reunion. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is." Mai explained. The sooner they learned that she had changed, the sooner her son would be safe. This was the way it had to be…

Six sets of eyes stared at her after that statement. Some where saddened, others were neutral and still others held no emotion at all. Mai could feel the disappointment and confusion that radiated off Bou-san, Ayako, John, and Yasuhara, but she chose to ignore it. She didn't want to hurt them, but in order to protect her son and her new life she had to do just that.

"Is there a back room we could use as a base?" Naru suddenly asked, letting his eyes wander for the first time since he had arrived. The place was spacious although a bit small. There were hard wood floors with single couch, love seat, and chair.

A TV was set up against a far wall and adorning the wallpapered walls were photographs, though he was too far away to see what the photos were of. A door to the side most likely led to the kitchen and dinning room and stairs in the back led up to the second floor. Mai nodded and pointed to a hallway around a corner.

"At the end of the hall. It's used for storage so you'll probably have to move some things around." Mai explained before looking up at the clock.

It was getting closer to that time when her son returned home from daycare. She wanted them to get their questions out of the way before then or at least have things set up. Naru nodded and turned to Lin-san and Yasuhara.

"Lin, Yasuhara, go bring in the equipment." He commanded. It didn't take long for Lin and Yasuhara to get the equipment and set it up in the back room otherwise known as the base.

Afterwards, they all sat in the living room readying for the interview with Mai. Naru and Yasuhara sat on the love seat. Ayako, John, and Bou-san sat on the couch, while Lin stood behind Naru.

"Mai, explain exactly what has been happening here." Naru commanded, looking at her expectantly. Stealing a glance at the clock, Mai inwardly cursed.

They were out of time, any minute now her son would be back for daycare. At least they had moved their equipment inside and were all settled now. It would be better this way, if they all knew about Keitaro before anything else was done.

As if thinking about him would summon him, the doorknob suddenly turned and the door swung open revealing a widely smiling five year old boy. He had shaggy brown hair with dark blue eyes, which only added to his cuteness. Upon seeing his mother, Keitaro dropped his bag that had some toys stuffed inside and ran to her, latching onto her leg.

"Oka-san, oka-san, we played hide and seek today!" He enthralled as he stared up at her. Mai smiled back down at her son and ruffled his hair, before turning him to face the group.

Upon seeing the newcomers, Keitaro wiggled out of his mother's grip and hide behind her leg for a sense of security. It only made Mai giggle a little. Her son had always been a bit shy.

"Everyone, so there is no confusion later on, this is my son Keitaro. And no, I'm not married and I don't have a boyfriend." She announced knowing that Bou-san and Ayako would ask her that. Taking in the shocked faces of her old colleagues, Mai kneeled down to her son's level and smile gently.

"All right, honey, I want you to go upstairs and play in your room. Oka-san is busy right now." She told him. Mai didn't want him to be present when they talked about the happenings around the house.

She knew it would scare him and she didn't want that. Keitaro gulped at the order and bit his lip before looking down at his socks. He didn't want to go up there alone.

"But, Oka-san, the monsters will get me…" He whispered, frightened. Mai's eyes started to well with tears at that point remembering the last time that Keitaro had gone anywhere in their house alone. But those days were soon to be ending and in that she took her comfort. Shaking her head at her son, Mai forced a reassuring smile on her face.

"No, Kei-chan, no more monsters will try to get you. That's why these people are here. They're going to make all of the monsters go away for good. So be a good boy and please play in your room." Mai said to him. He called the spirits that went after them 'monsters', although Mai knew differently.

He was a small boy though and shouldn't have been subjected to spirits and the like. She didn't want him to be frightened to sleep at night. Taking reassurance in his mother's words, Keitaro nodded and took one last glance at the newcomers before taking his bag from the floor and going up stairs.

Mai watched in silence until he was out of her view. She hoped that nothing happened to him, while they were down here talking. Mai hoped that there would be no more attacks, but somewhere deep down in her heart she knew that she was wrong…

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed reading it! So please review more! I love getting reviews!

Please review. Please can you check out my new original story on fictionpress . com its entitled Stolen Hearts by Kittenev! Please check it out!

Until next time, Bye!


	3. Heavy Sobs and Calm Breaths

A/N: I'm back with another chapter and I just want to thank you all of the reviews you've been sending! I loved reading all of them! So please sit back and enjoy the new chapter!

Also, please can you check out my new original story on fictionpress . com its entitled Stolen Hearts by Kittenev! Please check it out!

* * *

To the Chapter!

Chapter Three: Heavy Sobs and Calm Breaths

Mai hoped that there would be no more attacks, but somewhere deep down in her heart she knew that she was wrong…

Turning back to the group, as expected, she saw shocked disbelieving faces. Slowly sliding her gaze over the many faces, Mai came to look at Naru. Even his usual stoic expression was replaced with wider that normal eyes, upraised eyebrows, and an agape mouth.

It was as if he were baring witness to the impossible happening right before his eyes. Maybe he was, Mai could not know for sure. There was silence that rested upon the stunned group before suddenly out of nowhere, Bou-san spoke up.

"YOU'RE A MOM!" He yelled, unable to contain himself any longer. It was comical, his sudden statement. So much in fact that everyone except for Lin and Naru broke out into laughter. Mai let herself giggle as she nodded.

She had expected something different, something more serious and awkward. However, just like old times Bou-san lightened the mood without even trying. Mai wanted to thank him. She had needed that.

Feeling the heavy air dissipate from Takigawa's outburst, Naru righted himself and got down to business. There was time later for questions about the boy. They were here to work and that's what they were going to do until this case was solved.

"Mai, tell us what has been happening here." The room quieted down at the statement and Mai stared at Naru. He had that look in his eyes that he was trying to figure something out. Perhaps, he was trying to figure her out. Or perhaps, it was the case he was thinking of.

Feeling that all was said and done, Mai sat herself down in a chair over looking them all. This was the beginning, she could feel it. After this moment there was no going back, although that option had long since been exhausted.

Her old friends were staring at her waiting for her to start her tale. It was strange being on this side of the interview. Years ago, she would have been listening to another tell their distress and now she was the one telling it. How things could turn out so strangely…

"It began a year ago when I first moved in. There were rapping sounds occasionally along with misplaced items and things dropping off shelves. I didn't think anything of it until six months ago. That was when it began to get violent. Something would trip, pull, push, or outright shove me often. The rapping grew louder and doors would slam open and close during the day. Books and dishes would fly off the shelves and cabinets." Mai paused for a moment, her chocolate colored eyes darkening as she continued.

"And then the choking began not too long ago." Mai finished as she pulled down the neck of her turtleneck sweater to reveal ugly purple bruises that resembled large human hands exactly as if someone had actually choked her.

Ayako and Bou-san were up the moment they laid eyes on the bruise. Tentatively Ayako touched the darkened skin. A frown marred her features as she looked up through worried eyes at Mai who acted as if this was nothing serious. Mai missed the way Naru's eyes widened or how he nearly stood before he stopped himself and sat back down. Everyone missed it except for Lin.

"Why didn't you contact us sooner if it's been happening for a year!" Bou-san asked seriously, coming to stand next to her protectively. He never changed, always taking on the role of the big brother.

"Like I said, at first it wasn't anything dangerous. And when it did become more physical I did contact other agencies and the like. None of them could exorcise the spirit. Some even didn't believe that it was haunted. Plus, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." Mai explained. She had looked all over the country trying to find a good exorcist that could expel the spirit or spirits from her home.

None could do it. Many mediums or those posing as mediums came and tried to distinguish what was haunting her and purify it. They all failed. After she had exhausted all other options, Mai had tried to live with the spirit not wanting to go back to the SPR. But, her plan failed because of one key factor.

"You were trying to avoid going to us, weren't you?" Naru suddenly accused. His shoulders were slumped at this point in a sign of defeat, although Mai didn't know why he felt that way.

Those dark blue eyes stared at her through hooded raven bangs. For a split second, Mai could have sworn she had seen regret but it was gone before she could place it. Mai nodded, not denying it. She had been avoiding them, would have continued to avoid them for the rest of her life. However, she was forced to change that.

"Then why did you come to us now exactly?" Naru inquired. Mai sighed and refused to look at Naru any longer. Her heart hurt enough already.

"Whatever this thing is, it went after my son. If it were only me then it wouldn't have been a problem, but it's after Keitaro now too. You all are the best and that's why I contacted you. I don't want my son to get hurt." Mai bit her lip and balled her hands in her lap.

"Please solve this. For the sake of my son, he's only five. He shouldn't be witnessing these kinds of things." Mai nearly pleaded. Her voice had turned desperate somewhere during that. She was at the end of her rope.

Keitaro was already afraid of being alone. He had already gotten the same kind of mysterious bruising she had. It was terrifying not knowing what was going to happen to him. He was her most precious treasure and she couldn't bear to lose him.

Around her Mai felt Ayako's arms embrace her, while Bou-san's hand came down upon her head. She hadn't felt so loved in a long while. It reminded her of the old times when they were done with a case and they were all celebrating. But, there were no tears back then. Even when she had been hurt during the cases, she was still happy because at the end of it all she still had everyone…she still had Naru…

Mai quickly banished that unwelcome thought from her mind, deciding to soak in as much warmth as she could from Ayako's hug and Bou-san's hand. Mai nearly cried when the two moved away and sat back on the couch.

"I think it's a site bound spirit." Ayako supplied. Takigawa just rolled his eyes and shook his head at her.

"You ALWAYS say that!" He accused. Narrowing her eyes at him, Ayako huffed and elbowed him in the ribs.

"I do not, you pig headed buffoon!" She retorted.

"You do too, you useless old hag!" He shot back. Within an instant they were at each other's throats shooting insults back and forth. Poor John had to move away from the couch as they jabbed, punched, and kicked each other.

It was beginning to become a serious brawl when Naru suddenly cleared it throat quite loudly. Immediately, the two stopped their bickering and quieted down. John once again joined them on the couch as soon as it deemed safe to approach.

Peering over to Mai, Naru fisted his hands on his lap. There was this vacant look in her eyes that had him wanting to get up and comfort her. He, of course, refrained from doing so. He wasn't the best person to do those types of things. He didn't comfort people well. Bou-san and Ayako were best for that.

"Mai, have you felt anything around the house or had any dreams that could relate to this?" Naru asked, getting back to business. He'd need as much information as possible if he was going to solve this swiftly.

He didn't want to see her face if her son became hurt. He had a feeling it would be devastating. Mai once again sighed before answering. She knew he was referring to her latent physic ability that had helped solve cases in the past. She'd feel things like Masako did, have visions, or dream of the past.

Even then Mai hadn't truly believed that she had any physic 'powers', although they continued to say she did. Perhaps, they were wrong after all. Perhaps after she ran away and stopped hearing their encouraging words, her ability disappeared. Mai didn't know what truly had happened.

"I don't have any more physic abilities. I don't feel anything anymore and I don't have visions." She told them before suddenly laughing. It wasn't cheerful though. It sounded so hollow…as if she had given up…

"I haven't been able to dream for the last five years. And not even just 'those' kind of dreams either. I haven't been able to have normal ones either. I don't even have nightmares. When I sleep, everything just goes…blank…" Mai remarked, recalling the nights that seemed to pass in minutes rather than hours.

She'd fall asleep and no more than a minute later she'd be awoken by her alarm. She could have sworn no time had passed when in actuality hours had. In a way she was grateful for it.

If she couldn't dream then she couldn't think of Naru or anyone else. If she couldn't have nightmares she couldn't recall that night… Yes, Mai was very grateful that she couldn't dream anymore… It saved her from the worst pain she believed.

Looking over the group, she received blank stares. Mai had expected this. After all, physic abilities didn't just go away. Or at least, she didn't think they did. With one scan around the room, she realized that she had been right. Physic abilities didn't disappear suddenly. Once people had them, they had them for life.

"You can't dream at all?" Ayako asked, hesitantly as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mai shook her head.

"No, I can't, not for five years now." Mai replied. There was confusion written on the priestess' face. Mai didn't blame her; she too had been confused at first. Now though, she had learned to accept it.

"But, please don't worry about it. Just concentrate on the case." Mai said. She didn't want them wasting time looking into why she had lost whatever ability she had had in the past. She wanted them to solve her case and exorcise the spirit before it caused more harm.

"Then we'll get started." Naru suddenly said, standing. "Lin, Yasuhara-san, go set up the cameras and microphones around the house. Matsuzaki-san go with John to look around the house. See if you can sense anything." He commanded before turning to Mai as everyone stood to do their part.

"Mai, I'll need to check to see if you or your son is causing the poltergeisting." Naru said. Mai froze upon hearing it. That couldn't happen. He could not use that test on Keitaro.

"No. You can do that weird red light test on me, but not Keitaro. He's not doing this. I don't want him involved in this any further." Mai said strictly. She was not going to allow Naru do that test on him. Naru was silent for a moment after her statement, just staring at her.

She gulped, but remained strong. She would not back down on this. Her son was not causing these things to happen. Another moment passed as everyone seemed to be frozen in place by her words.

Perhaps, they were asking themselves why she would refuse the simple test. Perhaps, they were wondering if Naru would concede to her demands. Which ever it was, all thoughts stopped at the reply.

"Fine." Naru said. He walked down the hall then, going into the base without saying another word. Mai visibly relaxed and let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Around her, everyone went about their appointed task before only Bou-san and her were left alone in the living room.

Looking up, Mai noticed that Bou-san was watching her with steady unwavering eyes. She knew she was caught then just by the way he was looking at her. He knew something was wrong. The others probably knew it too, but they didn't voice it…at least not yet.

"Why wouldn't you let Keitaro be tested? You know it won't hurt him. You've seen dozens of people in the past be tested and you were subjected to it to on your first case. What are you hiding, Mai?" Bou-san asked seriously. All humor was gone from his character as he waited for his answer.

Mai lowered her head and wrapped her arms around her middle as if his gaze had penetrated her very core. Did she really think she could have gotten away with it? At this point, Mai didn't even know.

"Can you keep a secret?" Mai asked, looking up at him with a teary gaze. She was remembering it, all of it. The cases in the past, the love she had for Naru, and that night that had torn out her heart and shattered it. Bou-san nodded. She smiled weakly.

"Then let's talk outside." Without waiting, Mai and him both left the living room and stepped onto her pouch where no one else could hear them. There, Mai tried to find the strength to tell the secret she had been hiding for so long.

"Okay, so what's up exactly?" He asked, letting his hands rest on her thin shoulders. Mai forced another weak smile. What would happen once everything was out in the open? She couldn't help but wonder to herself. She had kept this secret for so long and had intended to keep it until the day she died. Mai guessed that fate had other plans though.

"Keitaro, in the past he's poltergeisted. When I worked for long hours and he had to be watched by a babysitter, there would always been strange things happening at our old apartment. Things would fly and such. It was because he wanted attention from me. But ever since I got a new job two years ago he's stopped poltergeisting and I truly don't believe that he's causing this. He would never hurt me or himself for that matter. He's good kid. The only reason he poltergeisted is because he wanted me to pay more attention to him, that's all. If Naru hypnotizes him, I'm afraid he'll make whatever the object Naru says move just because he can. That's why I can't let Naru do that to him." Mai explained, nearly pleading at the end.

Keitaro had always shown some paranormal talent. He'd feel things, poltergeist, hear things, see things, and also…dream things… Mai had always told him though that it wasn't real. She didn't know if that was the right path to take, but she didn't know what else to say.

Always he'd be so terrified whenever something happened. She didn't want him to think that the things that scared him were real and that they'd be with him for the rest of his life. Mai prayed everyday that Keitaro would lose his abilities just like she had…

It didn't matter to her if he was normal or not. The only thing that mattered was his happiness and his safety. Neither was brought with the presence of anything paranormal. So, her stance against it was made.

"Mai, if he can do what you say he can at this age then he's very talented. If he's not taught how to use it or taught what it is he is seeing, hearing, and feeling then it will grow out of control and he'll always be afraid. Lin could help. Naru could too-" Bou-san tried to explain only to be cut off by Mai suddenly.

"-Not Naru! Lin-san, Ayako, you, John, or even Masako, would be fine but not Naru. Anyone but Naru." Mai said, desperately fisting the front of his shirt. That pleading look was back in her eyes and for the first time Takigawa saw the fear that lay underneath.

"Mai," He said searching her eyes, "Why are you so afraid of Naru?" He asked. She drew back at the inquiry and bit her lip in her anxiety. She didn't want to say it. If she said then she'd remember. But she had no choice, Bou-san was staring at her and wouldn't let the question slide. She had to tell him.

"Bou-san, the reason why I left all those years ago is because Naru and I…" Her voice drifted away unable to say the truth. Even after so long she didn't want to believe it. "I loved him so much…" She whispered.

The first tear rolled down her cheek then and before she knew what was happening Bou-san was hugging her tight. It felt just like old times, whenever she was sad he'd always hug her just like this. It was comforting and warm. Mai never wanted it to end.

"You two got together, didn't you? And then he told you something cold, right?" Bou-san asked, knowing almost exactly what had happened from knowing both Mai and Naru. Mai wouldn't have left if Naru hadn't had done something unforgivably cruel and cold.

They must have slept together and he told her to get out or something like that. Mai nodded faintly and felt as her knees gave out from under her. She felt so weak, like at any moment she was going to fall apart. He just held onto her tighter.

"He's Keitaro's father…" Mai whispered as she failed to keep herself from crying. Bou-san closed his eyes then filing the information away as he comforted her.

"I'm so sorry, Mai." He said to her. Mai's control snapped at the words and she found herself sobbing against him like there was nothing else in the world. And at that moment, there truly wasn't anything else…

Minutes passed before Mai finally was able to calm herself down. She wiped her tears and pulled away. Bou-san kept a careful eye on her just in case she were to suddenly fall or regress back into tears. She did neither.

"I'm fine." Mai said finally, waving him off as she collected herself. Bou-san shook his head at her. Her face was pale, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and there were dark bags under her eyes. She wasn't all right, far from it.

"No, you're not." He told her. Mai's eyes glanced over at the statement taking on the appearance of someone desperately in need of rest.

"No, I'm not, but I have to be." Mai said. There was no conversation after that. They merely remained in silence for minutes before Mai dried the rest of her tears and went back inside. Bou-san followed after her.

The instant they stepped through the door and into the living room, they saw Keitaro run down the stairs in what seemed like a panic. Mai stilled as she stared at her son, who had hopped the last step and sped toward her only to wrap his small arms around her legs.

"Oka-san! What wrong? I heard you crying." He asked her sincerely as he nuzzled her upper leg affectionately. The smile on Mai's face couldn't have been tenderer.

It reminded Bou-san of a mother looking toward her child and at that moment the news really sank in and took hold. Mai was a mother. And then his thoughts darkened as he remembered her tears and her sobs outside.

Mai was a mother…and Naru was the father...

"Honey, I just remembered some bad things. I'm all better now." Mai said, reassuring her son. Bou-san watched as Mai kneeled down and gathered her son in her arms before standing up straight again. Keitaro's head was buried in her neck and his arms were wrapped around her neck. That same gentle smile still hung on her lips as she combed her fingers through his brunette locks.

"Amazing, isn't it? He heard me crying all the way from his room." She said to him. Bou-san gave her a confused look at that.

"Mai, you can't hear anything from outside in here." He said, puzzled. A knowing look came upon Mai's face as she ran her fingers through her son's soft hair. Holding him close, she kissed the crown of his head and stared back at Takigawa.

"I know." She said in all seriousness, before turning back to her son. "Hey, Kei-chan, do you want to help me cook dinner?" She asked, laughing a bit as Keitaro nodded into her neck. With that settled, Mai left Bou-san to go into the kitchen with Keitaro in her arms.

Takigawa stared at her retreating back, his mind a whirl with all he had learned that day. Mai and Naru had, at some point, gotten together. After which, Naru had done or said something unforgivable so Mai ran away. Later, Mai found out she was pregnant with Keitaro and decided not to tell Naru.

Keitaro, although only five, has an extraordinary talent in supernatural abilities. He poltergeisted in the past and apparently could sense and see ghosts. However, to be able to sense Mai's emotions as well and somehow know she had been crying was unbelievable… And now Mai and Keitaro were being haunted by god knows what.

Bou-san sighed and shook his head. He was getting too old for this. Intent on helping Ayako and John, Bou-san looked up only to see Naru standing at the end of the hall that led to the base. He was staring at the kitchen…

It was at the moment that Bou-san realized Naru had been there from when Keitaro had run down the stairs. All this time, he had been silently staring at Mai… Bou-san walked off in search of Ayako and John with a slight smirk on his face. Maybe Mai's unrequited love wasn't so unrequited after all.

Hours passed and during that time dinner was made and eaten, the cameras and microphones were set up, and Ayako, Yasuhara, and John went to spend the night in a nearby hotel. Bou-san, Lin, and Naru refused to leave, which led to the sharing of Mai's one guest bedroom.

Currently Bou-san, Mai, and Keitaro were all asleep in their respective rooms, while Lin sat in front of the monitors with a pair of headphones on his ears. He was listening for anything unusual on the microphones.

Naru sat back in one of the chairs in the base with a tired sigh. It had been a long day, entirely too long for him. It didn't help that the night before he hadn't been able to sleep due to the building anxiety in the pit of his stomach.

He hadn't known what it was going to be like to see Mai after so long. The brief moment he had seen her at the office was quite different from the hours he was spending with her now. She was different from how she was in the past. Defensive would be the only word he could describe her new personality as.

His eyes glanced up to the camera stationed in her room. She was sleeping peacefully, dreamlessly. That was another thing he had to investigate. Naru didn't have any idea as to why she had lost her physic ability. Before this case was settled, he'd have to figure out the reason.

Leaning back, Naru tried to relax for the first time that day. It had been excruciating to look at her all day and act like they didn't know each other…like they hadn't slept together… The memory tugged at the edge of his mind as he continued to stare at her sleeping face. It was so peaceful and so beautiful…

_Naru laid peacefully sated with Mai in his arms. He stared down at her only to find that she too was staring at him. Never in his life had he felt any happier or more peaceful. He wanted nothing more than to stay exactly like this forever. A tired smile lifted her lips suddenly._

"_I love you, Naru." She whispered. At the comment, his eyes darkened and he sat up. As soon as the words were heard all thought and reason came back to him. All happiness and tranquility was gone in an instant. What had he done? _

_His plan had been flawless and yet the moment she had said those three words to him it was dashed away without a second's thought. And now, they lay naked within each other's arms after having sex. He should have been stronger. He should have controlled himself better. If only he had, this would have hurt so much less for the both of them… _

_He had wanted to make this as painless as possible for her and himself both, but it appeared that it couldn't be that way. Mai still had to go, but the longer she remained the more chance she'd be killed on a case. _

_Naru couldn't let that happen. He'd rather never see her again and know that she was alive than see her die on a case unable to stop it. With his back to her, Naru uttered the words that would destroy this night, their relationship, her, and…himself…_

"_Don't read too much into this. I had a long day and was stressed." He stood, putting back on his boxers and his pants. He knew it was a lie, a blatant lie that could never be true. He'd never do such a thing unless he loved the other person involved and that's what hurt him the most at this moment. He did love her and that's why he was hurting her… _

_Naru was giving her a chance to live whereas if she stayed she'd die somewhere along the way. That he couldn't take; that he could control. And so, he had decided to never look back at her as he drove the last nail in the coffin. _

"_This was just for release. I could never love an idiot like you. Now get out." He said coldly. He truly loved her. He truly didn't want her to leave. He truly…never wanted to her hurt so badly…_

"_N-Naru, what are you saying? What do you mean 'release'?" Mai asked. Confusion was written on her face. She didn't understand what he was saying. Surely, this was a lie. Surely, he didn't mean it. _

_Shakily she got up from her place on the cot and donned on her shirt to cover herself. Thankfully it was large and went down to her thighs. Naru closed his eyes then and took a deep breath. He didn't want to do this…_

"_What are you still doing here? I already told you, leave." He said emotionlessly. Could she tell that his voice was shaking? Could she tell that all he wanted was to tell her it was a lie and that he loved her as well? Could she tell…that he just wanted to go back to before when they were lying in each other's arms?_

_Suddenly, there was a hand placed on his shoulder. He recognized that it was trembling. Was she cold or was this fear? Naru didn't know. But, he couldn't give in. He had to remain strong, because if he faltered and she remained she'd be killed for sure one of these days…_

"_Naru! Please, what are you saying? At least look at me!" Mai pleaded. Naru bit his lip to keep from telling her the truth. He clenched his hands into fists to keep from reaching out and holding her close. He couldn't be weak… Naru had to be strong in this._

"_Don't touch me." Naru finally managed to say, stepping away from her warm touch. He didn't want to think about how his shoulder turned cold the moment her hand left. Behind him, he could hear her crying. He wouldn't have been surprised if he was too at this point. His heart hurt so badly…_

"_I love you! Don't you love me? Don't you love me…at all…"Mai asked in a mere whisper. She was at her end, he could tell. All he had to do was finish it and then she'd be gone…forever. After this moment, he'd never lay eyes on her again… _

_Was he ready for that? Naru pushed that thought aside. He couldn't have doubts now, not at this moment. He was far too gone to turn back and admit it was all a lie. He had to finish this and live with his decision… _

"_No." He said softly. All went quiet after that. There were no heavy sobs from behind him anymore and there were no more pleads. All was quiet for once in a long while. And then suddenly, all noise returned as his heart broke and shattered on the floor. _

"_Goodbye, Naru." Mai whispered as she grabbed her clothes and ran out of the office, never turning back. The moment the door to the outside slammed shut, Naru allowed the first of many tears to stream down his face. He wouldn't let anyone see him cry, but now he was alone. Truly, he hadn't felt this alone since Gene had died…_

_Grabbing his shirt from the floor, he slipped it on and fell back into his chair. He was tired, but he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. Far too many things had happened this night to dream it all away by the morning's light. _

_Naru knew deep down that he would be having nightmares for months to come about this event and yet if she was safe it was all worth it. The pain he was in, the pain she was in, and the depression that would follow…all of it was worth her safety. Naru took solace in that, because that is the only place where he could find it._

_He fisted the material of his shirt over his heart. It hurt so much. It felt like he was dying. Was Mai feeling this same way? Was she dying somewhere like this too? Naru bowed his head and felt as his tears fell carelessly onto his shirt. He wished this night hadn't happened. He wished that he had just said "I love you, Mai," when she asked him if he loved her. He wished…she would be safe for the rest of all time…_

"_I'm sorry." Naru choked out to the empty room. "I do love you, Mai…" He confessed in a whisper. Would this pain in his chest ever cease?_

"Naru." Lin called. Blinking his eyes open, Naru looked up only to see that he had been laid on the couch that had been moved into the base room. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his unruly locks. He must have fallen asleep.

"You were dreaming about that night again, weren't you?" Lin accused from his place in front of him. Naru just looked up at his caretaker and grudgingly nodded.

The morning after that night Lin had found him still sitting in his chair having not slept the entire night. He hadn't had much choice but to tell him what happened and every day after Lin reminded him of it just by the way he looked at him with those judging eyes.

"Are you sure that you made the right decision?" Lin asked. Naru was quiet for a moment after that. Lin asked him that occasionally when his nightmares of that night haunted him. His answer was always the same 'yes', but Lin was never satisfied and so he kept asking. Even now though, Naru was sure that he had made the right decision. If Mai had stayed, surely she'd be in coffin by now.

"She's still alive, isn't she?" Naru threw back hostilely. Lin shook his head disapprovingly as he turned back to the monitor. Naru didn't miss how his eyes trained themselves on Mai's sleeping figure. Even Lin, the Japanese hater, cared for her. It was amazing how she drew people to her… She had even drawn himself to her…

"Yes, but now she is a single mother who is being haunted by a spirit that is trying to kill her and her son. Is this situation any better than what it would have been like if she had stayed?" Lin inquired, though he didn't give Naru time to retort for he replaced his headphones on his ears and turned back to his work.

Naru was left alone essentially after that. His dark blue eyes gazed up at the camera in Mai's room. She was still sleeping peacefully. Carefully, Naru watched as her inhaled and exhaled in a slow repetitive pattern.

She was still breathing. That alone made the gnawing pain in his heart worth it. As long as she was still alive and still safe, he'd take any kind of pain necessary. For her only, because he loved her so very much even still…

That's the end of this chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it! So please review so I can update soon!

* * *

Please review.

Until next time, bye!


	4. Through a Child

A/n: That's right! I'm back with a new chapter for you guys at long last! I do want to apologize to everyone for taking so long to update this story. First I got writers block and then I got busy with work and school, but I'm back now and I do intend to finish this story!

IMPORTANT: I've made a few changes to the story! Yasuhara will not be in the story any longer and I'm switching oka-san to mama, and bou-san to monk.

And also I have awesome news! I'm going to be published! Yes that's right, one of my original stories is actually going to be published. The sad thing is, I don't have a lot of money and I need it to be published. So I've started a fund raiser to help with the cost. If you're interested in helping me get my work published and donating to the fund raiser, please contact me and I'll show you the link to the site.

Also, please can you check out my new original story on fictionpress . com its entitled Stolen Hearts by Kittenev! Please check it out!

But, of course, on to the actual chapter!

* * *

For her only, because he loved her so very much even still…

Chapter Four: Through a Child's Eyes

The sun hadn't even risen yet; that's how early it was. Mai was already up and dressing by that time having showered already. She didn't like getting up so early in the morning, never had. Although, that seemed to have become the norm since she had begun her most recent job. They weren't careers, these jobs of hers. She never settled fully into one before another more appetizing offer came along. No profession appealed to her really. She couldn't see herself doing any of the jobs she had had in the past for very long. The only job she had ever liked was her job at the SPR.

Mai stopped mid movement as she slipped on her shoes. That was right; her job at the SPR was the only one she could have been able to see turning into a career. She sighed at that thought and stood in the middle of the bedroom. It didn't matter now if she had loved that job. She couldn't go back to that ever…

Smoothing out the creases on her apron, Mai left her room and quietly went to Keitaro's. Silently, she peeked in through the slightly open door and smiled tenderly as she saw his sleeping form. She did this often, watching as Keitaro slept. It gave her heart such a gentle feeling that she never wanted to stop, but alas that could not be. She had to go to work. Going to open the door fully to get Keitaro up for daycare, a quiet voice in the hall stopped her.

"You could let him sleep. We could take care of him, while you're at work." Takigawa suggested from the top of the stairs. Mai paused in her actions and turned to face her old friend in the dark of the hallway.

"You don't have to do that. Keitaro is used to waking up early." She replied, her hand moving to the knob again. He smiled then, goofily.

"What kid likes to wake up early though?" He said laughing as he came between Mai and the door, closing it. "Let him sleep. I promise he'll be okay here 'til you get back. Besides, Ayako will love it. You know how she is." He persuaded. Mai bit her lip in decision before hesitantly nodding.

"Sure." She said as she was gently pushed down the hall to the top of the stairs by Takigawa. They stopped then and the two shared a solemn moment together. Their conversation yesterday weighed heavily in the air not allowing either to forget. Mai took hold of the banister pausing for a moment in thought. "You know, we're fine Monk. Keitaro and I are fine..." She said softly more trying to convince herself of that fact than Takigawa. Descending the stairs, Mai didn't miss what he said next.

"But you're not happy. You're both just…fine…"

Mai paused at the bottom of the stairs and peered back up at him with a forced smile. No, she had to admit to herself, she wasn't happy. She had her moments of happiness as Keitaro grew, but it never lingered for too long. She was content in this life that she chose. And she hoped that Keitaro was happy. Though he was only five and hadn't known another way of life, she hoped that she had done the right thing with him.

"You know Monk, I recall it was you that liked playing with children, not Ayako." She suddenly said. Takigawa laughed and shrugged his shoulders at being caught at his lie.

"You never know, five years might change a person." He replied.

"Yeah, it might." Mai commented quietly as she walked away. Five years was a long time. That amount of time could change anyone…

Walking into the kitchen, she found John and Ayako sitting at the table chatting and drinking coffee. The sight reminded her of the old days at SPR where they would come over and visit the office even when there wasn't a case to solve. They would all just come to hang out and talk to each other. A light smile crossed her face as she silently stared at the familiar scene. It really made her miss those days…

Looking up, Ayako smiled brightly at her and waved her over.

"Mai, come sit with us. We were just having some coffee before we did another run through of the house." Ayako invited, her brow furrowing slightly in insistence. She had missed Mai so much and now she was mere feet away from her and yet she felt like she was a thousand miles away. Mai nearly took a step toward them before she stopped herself. She wasn't back, she told herself, she had only needed them to solve the case and protect her son.

"No thanks, I'm headed out for work. I'll see you all when I get back later today." Mai excused herself, grabbing a cup of coffee and leaving the room just as quickly as she came. She missed the way that Ayako clutched on tighter to her own cup.

Mai stood right outside her kitchen, her back pressed against the wall as she tried to will herself to move. She hadn't wanted to refuse the offer. She just couldn't get hurt again. She couldn't turn her life upside down again after she finally got it on track. She had to remain strong…

"John…" Mai heard Ayako say near brokenly in the kitchen.

"She just needs some time. She'll come around eventually." John reassured her.

Mai pushed off the wall then and forced herself to leave the house. He was wrong…

Around mid-morning everyone was rounded up in base ready to really get started on figuring out what was going on in this house. Ayako, John, and Takigawa's preliminary sensing had turned up nothing and nothing through out the night had been noticeable on any of the cameras or microphones.

"So what's the plan for today?" Houshou asked from the corner of the room. Naru flipped through the file he had managed to find on the house before glancing up to look at the monk.

"I want Matsuzaki to make two protection charms, one for Mai and one for her son. Lin and I will gather more information about the previous owners of the house to see if there is anything that will stand out. In the meantime, without any activity or Masako here to sense for spirits there is nothing else we can do." Naru answered. No one spoke after he gave the orders for the day, however no one moved either. Each of them knew what was on the other's mind. They all wanted to know about Mai and what had happened to make her leave them and become this person she was now. And for everyone except Takigawa, they all were curious about her son.

"Okay, I can't be the only one thinking about it! What happened to Mai?" Ayako suddenly spoke what nearly everyone was thinking. "She's so different from how she had been before. What could have happened to her to make her like this? And she has a son now? What's that about?" Ayako asked everyone, desperately wanting to know the answers. Houshou kept his mouth shut. Mai wouldn't want him to say anything in front of Naru.

"Maybe she fell on hard times after she left. That could explain her behavior." John supplied.

"But why wouldn't she have just come back then? We would have taken care of her. She knew that." Ayako reasoned, sighing in defeat. They had all been so close before. They could count on each other for anything. Mai definitely knew that…so why did she leave?

"The only one that has the answers to these questions is Mai I'm afraid." John said feeling just as helpless as the rest of them at that moment.

"We can't focus on any of that now. Our job is to solve the case and that's what we are going to do." Naru told as he sat back down and turned to face the monitors once again.

Having their orders, they each left the room until only Lin and Naru remained.

"Is that how you really feel?" Lin asked not even looking up from his computer screen. Naru didn't answer him. He just continued to flip through the file trying to find any pattern or clue as to what was haunting Mai and her son.

A small boy awoke in his room. Blinking open his sleep crusted eyes, he wiped at them and yawned only to hear a chuckle from nearby. Glancing over, Keitaro frowned when he saw Houshou sitting in a chair a few feet away from him.

"Who are you?" He asked shyly, pulling the covers up near his neck. He didn't like new people so much, didn't have a lot of luck making friends. Takigawa smiled wide and stood from his seat.

"Why I'm the great monk Houshou Takigawa! But you can call me monk. I'm here with everyone else to help your mama and you." He explained coming to sit on the edge of Keitaro's bed. The little boy looked hesitant for a moment before he slowly let the blanket fall from his grip to around his waist.

"You're here to help get rid of the monsters?" He asked still unsure of this new character in his life. Takigawa looked confused for a second only to nod when he realized what the child had meant. Mai must have taught him that the spirits were monsters…

"Uh huh, everyone here is going to help get rid of them." He explained, pausing for a second in thought before continuing. "You know Keitaro, these monsters your mama told you about aren't really monsters. They are spirits. Do you know what a spirit is?" He asked. Takigawa didn't want Keitaro to think that all spirits were monsters. With what Mai told him about his abilities, Keitaro would be experiencing things and sensing spirits for the rest of his life. He didn't want the little boy to be afraid when there was no reason to be. Keitaro nodded and a bright smile came to his face at the mention of spirits.

"Uh huh! That's what happens when people don't wake up. Their spirits go to heaven mama said." Keitaro said a matter of factly. Houshou chuckled and patted the boy on the head.

"Yeah, people's spirits go to heaven. But you know, not all people go to heaven right away. Some stay behind and their spirits stay around for a while." He explained, thinking for a moment. "And sometimes they are good but sometimes they can be bad too. The monsters that are here are bad ones." Keitaro looked confused for a moment at the new explanation of the things that were happening in the house and after a little while he shied away from Takigawa.

"Where is mama?" He asked suddenly wanting to see her.

"She's working. She said that I was gonna watch you for today so you know what that means, don't you?" Takigawa asked as a sly smile made its way on his face. Keitaro shook his head. Looking right and left, Takigawa motioned for Keitaro to come in close, which the little boy did until he was right next to the other.

"It means, we get to play all day!" Takigawa announced, chuckling as Keitaro's eyes widened before he began smiling wide at the proposition. He had always loved kids.

They played all sorts of games that Keitaro thought up only to end with hide and seek.

"1…2…3…4…10!" Keitaro skipped through the numbers eager to find the fun playmate he had today. Padding all over the upstairs and not finding the monk, Keitaro made his way down the stairs and began his search in the kitchen. Again, he found nothing. A bit discouraged, but still determined, Keitaro looked all over until he was standing outside of the storage room. Usually, the door was closed, but today the door was open and inside a figure made Keitaro stop in his tracks.

Sitting on the couch placed off to the side of the room, Naru sat reading the file on the house's history. Out of the corner of his eye, suddenly he saw as Mai's son tiptoed into the room as if the slightly noise from him would get him in trouble. Shaking his head, he went back to reading the report.

"Who are you?" Keitaro asked out of nowhere as he climbed up on the couch and seated himself beside Naru.

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya." Naru answered promptly otherwise ignoring the little boy. Blinking for a moment, Keitaro scooted a little closer to Naru.

"My name's Keitaro." He introduced himself. Naru closed the file and turned to look at the eager little boy.

"Was there something you needed?" He asked, wondering where Takigawa was at the moment since he was supposed to be watching him. Keitaro shook his head and smiled, scooting closer even still to Naru who was beginning to get a little unnerved by the action.

"No." Keitaro said. Looking around for any sign of Takigawa, Naru sighed and turned his attention back to Mai's son who was staring at him intently. He had her brown hair it seemed, but those blue eyes…he wondered who she could have dated to have her son end up with them. A foreigner perhaps? That would be the most likely solution. He furrowed his eyebrows feeling as if there was something familiar about those dark blue eyes though he couldn't place it.

Naru frowned. Mai said that she wasn't married or dating anyone. Did that mean that whoever she had had this child with was out of the picture? He felt his heart speed up ever so slightly at the thought that she wasn't with anyone. But, no, he shook his head. He couldn't begin to start thinking like that. They just had to solve the case and then it would be as it was before. Mai would be gone from their lives and she would be safe…

"Do you want to play a game with me?" Keitaro suddenly asked, grinning from ear to ear. Naru pressed his lip together in a thin line.

"No, I have work to do." The very second that that sentence was uttered, the smile on Keitaro's face dropped away and he looked as if he were going to cry for a moment before suddenly he looked back up at Naru with a determined expression. Naru wanted to laugh, but restrained himself. The action reminded him so much of how Mai would get depressed over the littlest of things only to bounce back a moment later.

"If I help, can we play later?" He asked hoping that the older man would say yes. Just as Naru was about to refuse once again, Takigawa appeared at the door.

"Hey little man, where have you been? You were supposed to find me not the other way around." Houshou said laughing. "Come on, let's go make some lunch." He said. Keitaro looked between the two men before grabbing onto Naru's hand tightly and jumping off the couch, pulling Naru along with him as he ran to the door.

"Okay, but Kazu comes too!" Keitaro decided leaving no room for discussion in the matter as he began to pull Naru down the hallway toward the kitchen. Takigawa remained still for a moment as he watched the hilarious scene unfold. Funny, he thought, the boy seemed really shy until it came to Naru. He wondered why.

It ended up with everyone having lunch in the kitchen together. They were laughing and chatting away as the house that was supposedly haunted remained as quiet as ever around them. Everyone took to little Keitaro right away making him the center of attention as they ate. It was only after, when the other had gone away to check the cameras and microphones that Keitaro was left alone with Takigawa once more. While putting the dishes in the sink, monk turned to the little boy and lifted him up onto the counter.

"You know Keitaro, I was curious. Why are you so friendly with Kazuya? Isn't he scary looking?" Houshou laughed at his own little joke. Keitaro smiled wide and shook his head fast.

"Nu uh! He's not scary." He said.

"And why is that huh?" Keitaro laughed as if what he was about to say was common knowledge.

"'Cause I see him all the time when I'm sleeping." Keitaro explained innocently. And then the rapping noise began…

* * *

Thank you for reading and I really hoped you liked it. As always please please please review! Please can you check out my new original story on fictionpress . com its entitled Stolen Hearts by Kittenev! Please check it out!


	5. Hush Now

A/N: Hi, guys! Here's another chapter for you all! OH and please can you check out my new original story on fictionpress . com its entitled Stolen Hearts by Kittenev! Please check it out!

* * *

"'Cause I see him all the time when I'm sleeping." Keitaro explained innocently. And then the rapping noise began…

* * *

Chapter Five: Hush Now

The dishes in the cabinets shook as the cabinets themselves flung open and closed repeatedly. Loud rapping noises echoed through out the house. Takigawa instantly grabbed hold of Keitaro to protect him and shouted old words that Keitaro couldn't understand. As soon as the words were said, the rapping noises quieted and the cabinets ceased in activity. Ayako, John, Lin, and Naru ran into the room a moment later. Concern for Keitaro was clear across Ayako and John's faces.

"What happened?" Naru demanded as he watched Keitaro bury his face into Takigawa's neck for security.

"The cabinet doors suddenly started to go insane and there were rapping noises." He explained going into full professional mode. The group looked between each other knowing deep down what that meant.

"So we are dealing with a poltergeist it seems." John said what everyone else was thinking.

"You said you were here to get rid of the monsters." Keitaro said in a small voice. The monk held onto the little boy tighter in reassurance.

"Yeah, I know."

After finishing up the last of her tables of the evening, Mai clocked out and drove home. As she neared, the feeling that something was off washed over her making her sped up. She got home sooner than she thought and just as she parked and got out of her car, she caught a glimpse of a familiar figure waiting at the end of her driveway.

Dressed in a deep blue kimono and a tan decorated obi, Masako was beautiful as ever. Her hair had grown out a bit longer than before coming to rest delicately across her shoulder blades. Her pale features remained akin to that of a Japanese porcelain doll. If she had to admit it, Mai had always been a little bit jealous of the other's looks. The quiet psychic walked up to her with a small smile on her face.

"It has been a long time, Mai. It is good to see you." She said with genuine interest and happiness. Mai nodded back to her in acknowledgement and smiled a little despite herself. Even though Masako and Mai had not always been the best of friends back then, it was still nice to see that she was well.

"Yeah, same here." Mai said. "We should probably get inside." She added after a moment of silence between them. Nodding, Masako followed quietly as Mai led the way to her front door. The feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong didn't go away as she opened the door and stepped into the house. She was met with the many stares of Ayako, Takigawa, and John.

"Mai, you're home." Ayako said. There was an edge in her voice like she didn't expect to see Mai for a while yet. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Mai nodded.

"Yeah, I said I'd be home by this time. Is there something wrong?" She asked feeling the tension in the room rise. The question was cut off, however, when Masako came to stand beside Mai with her hand covering her mouth. Shock and fear was evident on her face as her eyes jumped all over the room.

"I can sense a very powerful and menacing spirit in this house." She told in a frightened tone. All eyes focused on the psych as she nearly doubled over. John was the first to her side, helping her stand. "He's done such terrible things to the children. He won't let them leave." She said, horrified. Swooning as if all her energy were being sucked out of her, Masako fell against John feeling faint. Everyone in the room except Mai gasped and rushed to her side. Mai's eyes went wide as panic seeped into her. She peered around the room searching for someone she knew would have met her at the door, who always had met her at the room when she came home. _The children_… The words echoed in her mind as her heart beat like a race horse in her chest when she could find him.

"Where's Keitaro?" She asked quietly at first. "Where's my son?" Mai nearly screamed. Everyone in the room turned their attention to her and Takigawa suddenly broke away from the circle formed around Masako and led Mai into the kitchen.

"Where is he?" She asked again clearly in no mode to be trifled with. Takigawa's lips pressed into a thin line before he sighed.

"Earlier after lunch there was an incident. The cabinet doors were slamming open and shut and there were rapping noises. Keitaro didn't get hurt, but he's been pretty quiet since then and hasn't let go of Naru. He's in the base room." Takigawa explained. The moment she heard Keitaro's location, Mai sped past the monk and ran down the hall to the base room. Her pulse was rushing through her veins as panic rose up inside of her. She had to see Keitaro. She just had to make sure he was truly okay.

Upon entering the room, Mai's eyes found Keitaro instantly. He had his little arms wrapped loosely around Naru's neck. His head was lolled to the side against the older man's chest and his eyes were closed. If not for the constant rise and fall of his tiny chest, Mai would have thought he was dead.

Seeing that he was safe and sound in Naru's arms, Mai breathed a sigh of relief. Standing from his sitting position on the couch, Naru crossed the room to stand in front of Mai. His arms were stiff and awkward as he held Keitaro. It was clear he rarely held children, if ever, in his life. Automatically, she reached for her son and tried not to notice as her arms brushed against him. The boy didn't stir as he was exchanged between the two adults. His head merely rolled to the other side to rest comfortably against his mother.

Holding him close, Mai looked back up at Naru who seemed a little bit worse for wear. He had never been the type to do well with others especially not children. His hair was slightly tussled and his posture was slouched. This was the closest he ever got to looking really human. Vaguely, she wondered how he would have handled being a dad. However she quickly banished that thought and her eyes turned serious.

"Did you find anything out about the house yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet." He said as his eyes flickered over her face. "But, we will." He added. Before Mai could say anything in return, Takigawa suddenly rushed into the room looking panicked.

"Masako fainted. John and Ayako are taking her to the hospital." He said.

"What do you mean she fainted? When did she arrive?" Naru demanded clearly irritated that he hadn't been informed of her arrival.

"She came in with Mai then she started saying things like there is a powerful spirit in the house and that he did terrible things to children." Monk explained, looking between the two. Naru let his eyes wonder over to Keitaro as he processed the new information.

"Children…" He said quietly to himself as if he were trying to find a place to put that new piece of the puzzle. Mai's grip on Keitaro tightened protectively as a cold shiver raced over her skin. There it was, confirmed by Masako.

"I'm…I'm going to put Keitaro to bed." She said quietly. She had to get away from this situation somehow shield Keitaro from this unseen force that was slowly closing in around them. The two didn't have a chance to say anything in response as Mai exited the room with Keitaro still asleep in her arms.

The house was quiet as Mai ascended the stairs. There was a small creak here and there as she stepped on the old boards. When she had first moved into this house she had loved it here. Before all the paranormal activity had begun, she had really thought that this would be a good home to raise Keitaro in. It was quiet and in a safe neighborhood. A few families even had some children around his age, but he hadn't had the best time making friends with them.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Mai turned and began to bounce a little as she walked, gently rocking Keitaro back and forth as she had done when he was a baby. Looking down at his peaceful face, Mai tucked a loose brown strand behind his ear. He looked like an angel, her own personal angel. From the moment he had come into the world, she loved him more than anything else. Making her way down the hall, she went into his room and made her way to his bed. Gently Mai unwrapped her son's arms from around her neck and softly placed him in his bed, pulling up the covers around him. Leaning down, she gave him a small peck on his forehead.

Pulling up a rocking chair from across the room, Mai set it down next to Keitaro's bed and sat. She'd watch over him, while he slept just as she had done when he was a baby. She wouldn't let anything hurt him. She'd protect him until her dying day.

"I love you." She whispered. The room grew colder suddenly as if the warmth had been sucked out it. A shiver ran across her skin causing goose bumps in its wake. Before Mai could move, she felt an ice like grip around her throat. She gritted her teeth as the pressure increased from the invisible hands. Her breath turned swallow and her hands gripped the arms of the chair hard turning her knuckles white as she struggled to breathe. However, while she had been terrified before, there was no fear behind her eyes now.

"You will not hurt my son." She bit out as she endured the pain.

"_You do not give me orders."_ A whisper of a voice brushed past her ear. It made her blood run cold. The door to the room burst open with Takigawa. He shouted something that Mai couldn't understand and suddenly the grip around her neck disappeared.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he came to her side. Nodding, Mai immediately went to Keitaro who woke from the shouting.

"Momma?" Keitaro asked as he stirred from his sleep.

"Hush now, its ok. Go back to sleep." She tried to ease his mind. It took a few minutes to calm Keitaro down enough to get him back to sleep. Takigawa stood on the sidelines watching as Mai took to her mother role like water as she hushed her son's worries and tucked him into bed once again.

Naru stared intently at the monitor that was set on Keitaro's room. He had been the one to see that something was choking Mai and had told Takigawa. He knew he wouldn't have been fast enough to save her like Takigawa would be. And so, he sat on the edge of his seat watching as Monk barged into the room and had forced the spirit away. The tension didn't leave his body as Mai began to tuck her son back into bed.

"Lin, I want all the records on this house. Now." He demanded. Without any reply, Lin immediately began typing away. They already had some records, but Naru wanted all of them. He needed to find out what was going on in this house before it was too late.

"It's growing bolder." Lin said from beside him. Naru clenched his hands together in his lap until they shook with the force.

"I know." He gritted out. He couldn't believe this was happening. Noticing his behavior, Lin stopped his typing for a moment.

"We'll find something." Lin said to give him a bit of reassurance. Naru's jaw tightened as he forced his eyes away from the monitor.

"We better."

* * *

Thank you for all your support. As always please review! And PLEASE check out my original story on fictionpress . com entitled Stolen Hearts by Kittenev


End file.
